The Genomic Profiling Shared Resource (GPSR) of the Dan L. Duncan Cancer Center (DLDCC) at Baylor College of Medicine (BCM) utilizes the expertise available at both BCM and Texas Children's Hospital (TCH) to offer a comprehensive suite of services using cutting edge genomic and transcriptomic technologies to DLDCC members. The GPSR core combines cutting edge technologies to provide state-of-the-art quality microarray-based and next generation sequencing-based services and analyses for both transcriptional and genomic profiling. This resource provides assistance to DLDCC researchers in utilizing microarray technology, next generation sequencing technology, good experimental design, and data management and data analysis resources. We will begin offering next generation sequencing technology (lllumina Genome Analyzer II) to DLDCC members in October 2009. Many DLDCC researchers are interested in utilizing state-of-the-art technologies such as microarray expression profiling to attempt to dissect the causes and effects associated with cancer. For individual laboratories, the costs and levels of expertise associated with establishing a microarray capability is prohibitive (initial equipment purchases can cost between $250,000 and $750,000) requiring a facility like the GPSR. Within the past decade we have witnessed significant advancements in research that are directly associated with the output of the genome sequencing endeavor. The results of these achievements provide hope to investigators researching complex disease including cancer. In cancer, complex barriers to the identification of cause include not only chromosomal abnormalities (gross and submicroscopic) but alterations in one or several genes having aberrant expression profiles or even hundreds to thousands of genes with perturbed expression. This can result in a mishmash of cancer gene expression profiles that is difficult to sort through presenting a challenge to researchers attempting to elucidate the cause and effect of cancer. The GPSR works to provide DLDCC members a solid base of expertise to tap in order to make sense of the large data sets generated with this technology.